¡No quiero!
by Misari
Summary: Despues de un incidente Noodle es obligada a ir a la escuela pero...¡Ella no quiere! Oneshot, perdon pesimo summary. Entren la historia es mejor de lo que parece.


**¡No quiero!**

¿Qué tal? Soy nueva en esta sección, así que no sean tan crueles conmigo. La verdad que nunca me gusto ninguna banda en particular, pero hace semanas que no paro de escuchar Gorillaz y como estaba aburrida entre en fanfiction y me encontré con algunos fics interesantes y bueno, me inspire. Este es un Oneshot sobre 2D y Noodle, no se me habían ocurrido como "pareja" pero leí un par de fics de ellos y bueno, además se ven tan tiernos juntos :D. Espero que les guste y disculpen si solo es un oneshot, pero lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo, así que algo es mejor que nada. Los dejo para que disfruten.

Por cierto, Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett

**OoO**

_-¿Cómo es eso? –grito el entrevistador horrorizado. _

_-Este... que si... yo no... yo no... –Noodle no sabia que decir, no creyó que la reacción del hombre iba a ser tan exagerada, además las cámaras la enfocaban aun mas y la ponían mas nerviosa- no voy a la escuela._

_-¿De verdad? –volvió a preguntar, la mujercita asintió- ¿Y como no exiges eso?_

_-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! –salto Murdoc enojado- ¿Por qué diablos se mete en lo que no le interesa, imbecil?_

_-Disculpe, pero creo que la señorita tiene todo el derecho de ir a la escuela ¿No le parece? –el hombre sonrío casi superiormente, ignorando claro el hecho de que estaba cavando su propia tumba._

_-¿Qué sabes de derechos? –se planto en frente, bajo las miradas algo aterradas de sus compañeros, estaban en vivo por Dios, ¡Estaban en vivo!- ¡Ni siquiera respetas nuestra privacidad! ¡Tu y todas las sanguijuelas chupasangre como tu! ¿Por qué no se van bien al carajo y nos dejan vivir nuestras vidas en paz?_

_-Le pido que no..._

_-¿Qué no que? –lo interrumpió ya cansado de escucharlo y muy cerca del hombre, 2D, Russel y Noodle, que miraban la escena, suplicaban a quien sea que nada malo pasase- ¿Sabes? Ya estoy bastante cansado de toda esta mierda... –trono sus dedos mientras sonreía cínicamente como siempre lo hacia._

_-¡Muds no! –grito 2D viendo como se abalanzaba sobre el hombre._

_-¡Muds! –le siguió Noodle._

_-¡Murdoc déjalo! –grito Russel yendo para detenerlo, ya le había propinado un puñetazo en medio de la cara ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué a ellos?_

¡Clic! El televisor había sido apagado de golpe.

-¡Hey! –se quejo Murdoc incorporándose del sillón y girando su cabeza para ver al responsable de apagarle el televisor- ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso gordinflón?

-Ya Murdoc –le hablo con tranquilidad Russel, pero secamente- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Eso no te da derecho a apagarme el televisor –Russel suspiro tan pesadamente que pareció el suspiro de una ballena, le arrojo el control remoto sin decir una palabra y se dirigió hasta la cocina, en donde los dos restantes integrantes de la banda se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Nods –le hablo 2D- todo va a salir bien.

-¡Pero, ¿No lo entiendes 2D? –grito exasperada- ¡Nos demandaron! ¡Nos demandaron!

-Si pero...

-¿Pero que? –lo interrumpió.

-Hey Nods –hablo Russel al ver que ninguno de los dos lo había registrado al entrar- ve a descansar, te ara bien –de mala gana, de muy mala gana la chica acepto la orden del neoyorquino y sin decir una sola palabra mas se dirigió hasta su cuarto.

-Russ –escucho después de un largo silencio.

-Dime.

-¿De verdad todo va a salir bien? –pregunto ingenuamente y preocupado el vocalista de la banda, el hombre lo miro, no tenia ni la menor idea.

¿Qué era lo que exactamente había pasado? Bueno, fácil. Como siempre, la banda había sido invitada a un programa de televisión como invitados especiales por lo bien que les estaba yendo, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero todo se fue el demonio cuando el conductor del programa pidió, exigió en realidad, si podían hacerle unas preguntas íntimas al grupo, y como siempre, de apurado e irracional Murdoc había dicho que si, que no tenia nada que ocultar. Lastima que esas preguntas no solo lo incluían a el. Y la bomba que se venia formando exploto cuando el conductor le pregunto a Noodle, ya que tiene quince años y todavía esta en edad de ir, como le iba en la escuela a lo que ella respondió que no iba. Se había hecho un silencio profundo y súper incomodo ante aquella respuesta. Y desde ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Cuando el conductor le pregunto si era cierto y ella respondió por segunda vez que si, Murdoc, cansado de esa estupidez salto a defender a la princesa asiática, que ya se encontraba muy incomoda y algo asustada. Y ahí se armo la revolución. Tuvieron que detener la transmisión, llamar a los guardias de seguridad, a la ambulancia y ¡Hasta los bomberos! Cuando todo se calmo medianamente, dos días después del incidente, llegaron millones de correos y cartas que exigían que la única mujer del grupo fuera a la escuela y además, les había llegado una carta a documento en el que decía que la productora de TV a la que fueron obligados a ir los demandaba y los llamaba juicio. Y no termino ahí, no. Durante toda la semana fueron la figura de la televisión, el chisme que iba de boca en boca ¡Ya ni siquiera podían salir a la calle!

Y todavía esperaban la decisión de los jueces, que por cierto, no les había ido tan bien. Un teléfono sonó en todos los Estudios Kong, llamando la atención de todos, pero el único que se digno a atender fue nada más y nada menos que Russel.

-¿Hola? ... Bien ¿Cómo demonios quieres que estemos? –ironizo- ... Si, ya me calme ... si te escucho ... aja ... ¿QUE? ¿DE VERDAD? ... ya lo siento ... perdón ¡No me grites tu tampoco! ... OK, OK, ya se los digo ... adiós –los tres miraron con curiosidad al norteamericano, que apenas corto suspiro.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto fastidiado Murdoc.

-¿Quién era Russ? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto impaciente 2D.

Silencio.

-¡Habla maldita sea! –grito la única mujer, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Russel río, para fastidio de todos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Te pareces a face-ache! –le recrimino el satanista- ¿Quiere que te meta el teléfono por el...?

-Ya, es que...

-¡¿QUE? –gritaron los tres cansados.

-¡Si no se callan no puedo hablar! –silencio- al fin, era nuestro abogado y dijo que no tenemos que pagar nada.

-Genial –salto Murdoc- ¿Ven? Les dije que no iba...

-Espera Muds, no termine –alerto, todos volvieron a mirarlo, pero esta vez parecía que querían comérselo con la mirada- me dijo que no iba a pasar nada solo... solo si Nods empezaba el colegio.

-Ah... –soltó 2D alegre, cosa que molesto al más mayor de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿A LA ESCUELA? –salto Noodle- ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡No quiero!

-Nods lo siento, pero tienes que ir –se lamento Russel.

-¡Pero, pero, pero, pero! –se quejo.

-Lo siento princesa –se "lamento" Murdoc con indiferencia.

-La escuela no es tan mala Nods –le dijo alegre el vocalista mostrando su sincera sonrisa.

-¡NO! –rugió para susto de todos- ¡No quiero! ¡Y no voy a ir! –y salio dispara hacia su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo su puerta, que parecía haber echo que los estudios temblaran.

-Adolescentes... –murmuro el satanista.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto 2D.

-¿No es obvio face-ache? La obligaremos y listo.

-¡Murdoc! –le advirtió Russel.

Ninguno de los tres sabia como iban a hacer para convencerla y desgraciadamente tenían puntos de vista muy diferentes entre si. Mientras que Russel quería darle un discurso sobre la educación y la moral, Murdoc quería obligarla, costara lo que le que costara y 2D...bueno, el no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, quizá podría relatarle alguna de sus anécdotas de cuando iba al colegio y la chica quisiera ir pero...no, no estaba seguro. El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en los tres hombres ¡Diablos!

...

-¡A cenar! –grito Russel desde la cocina, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, dos hombres ya se encontraban sentaditos- ¿Y Noodle?

-¿Dónde crees?

-Ufff... que persistente que es, esta ahí desde ayer –comento preocupado el cocinero.

-Ya intente hablar con ella –soltó 2D a lo que los dos le prestaron atención- pero para lo único que salio fue para arrojarme un zapatillazo –se acariciaba la parte de la cabeza golpeada mientras que Murdoc soltó unas carcajadas de aquellas mientras señalaba al cantante.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí –confeso algo desanimado el cocinero, sin decir mas palabras los tres se pusieron a comer.

No fue nada ameno, ninguno cruzo palabra y la comida, a pesar de estar riquísima no le cayó bien a ninguno. Estaban demasiado concentrados en buscar una forma de convérsela, pero ninguna idea veía la salida en ese oscuro túnel. Después del postre, un café con galletas hechas por el mismo hombre, Murdoc se levando de golpe, tiro el cigarrillo a un lado y se dirigió a la habitación de Noodle, seguido de sus dos compañeros. Que cruzaron miradas de preocupación al instante. Y los golpes fuertes en la puerta de la habitación no ayudaron a calmar sus nervios, todo lo contrario.

-¡Princesa! –grito- ¡Si no abres tirare abajo la puerta!

-¡Inténtalo! –escucharon.

-Muy bien –sonrío macabramente- te advertí.

Y desapareció por el pasillo por unos minutos. Cuando volvió traía en sus manos una escopeta, de las viejas. Russel y 2D se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer con eso? –le grito el neoyorquino- ¿Te volviste loco?

-Muds...no creo, no creo que eso sirva para tirar la puerta abajo –le sugirió inocentemente 2D.

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros se coloco frente a la puerta y apunto a la manija.

-¡Murdoc! –grito Russel- ¡Podrías matarla!

-Acércate y en vez de tirar a la puerta tirare a tu horrible grasa –le dijo apuntando a su estomago- perfecto, a si me gusta –sonrío al ver como retrocedió- ¡Princesa cuidado! ¡No te pongas cerca de le puerta! –advirtió.

-¿Eh? –escucharon.

¡PUM!

El picaporte y la manija salieron volando, el sonido había provocado que, tanto el cantante como el baterista, cerraran los ojos por unos instantes, el hombre mayor pateo la puerta y esta se abrió con facilidad golpeando contra la pared. Los tres se asomaron rápido, aunque el mayor lo hizo sin demasiada preocupación. Sonrío satisfecho al ver que la mujercita estaba completa y en perfecto estado.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntaron Russel y 2D al unísono, la chica asintió.

-¡Esta vez si te pasaste Murdoc! –grito Russel encarándolo- ¡Pudiste haberla matado!

-Si pero no paso, así que deja de quejarte.

-Además ¿De donde sacaste esa escopeta?

-¿Qué demonios te importa? –rugió encarándolo también.

-¡BASTA! –grito Noodle- ¡Esta bien, voy! ¡Pero dejan de discutir! ¡Tengo la cabeza más grande que un globo terráqueo de escucharlos! ¡Todo el santo día discutiendo por la misma mierda!

Y así, Noodle cabo su propia tumba, por que al día siguiente la levantaron temprano ¿Y para que? Para ir al condenado colegio.

**OoO**

Ok. Mala idea. ¿Todavía valía arrepentirse no? ¿Verdad que si no? Miro a sus costados, parecían guardaespaldas. ¡Bah! En realidad ni eso parecían. ¿Por que todo el mundo los miraba? ¿Qué tenían? ¿Cara de zombies? Además eso no era lo único que recibían, quizás esas personas no se daban cuenta, pero estaban hablando verdaderamente alto, sus murmullos podían ser escuchados a kilómetros a la redonda, ni si quiera se parecían a los murmullos. No supo por que, pero instantáneamente se aferro del brazo de 2D, que la miro sorprendido y algo colorado, al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío por la mirada que había recibido de Murdoc, quien estaba del otro lado de Noodle.

Esa escuela era enorme. Y tenia pasillos del triple del tamaño que los de los estudios, daba miedo tan solo escuchar el eco de los pasos, y eso que estaban rodeados de gente. Recién habían terminado de hablar con la directora del colegio. No había salido nada bien, después de todo era una mujer joven y hermosa, y cuando Murdoc la vio...bueno...ya saben, lo de siempre. Casi la echan antes de ser aceptada. Ahora caminaba hasta su clase.

-Suerte –le dijo Murdoc tratando de no mostrar algún sentimiento- no te vallas cuando termines, face-ache te pasara a buscar.

-No quiero... –susurro aferrándose aun más al brazo de 2D. Russel no había ido a acompañarla por que se había quedado limpiando los estudios para recibir al asistente social, que se ocuparía de que Noodle fuer al colegio.

-Anda Nods, -le dio ánimos el vocalista- te enfrentas a millones de personas en los escenarios...

-Es distinto.

-¡Ya! Estoy cansado, entra ahí y deja de joder –le dijo Murdoc separándola bruscamente del brazo de 2D y empujándola hacia la puerta. Se resistió un poco pero luego dejo ser arrastrada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el frente del salón, siendo observada por muchísimos ojos críticos. A su lado la profesora carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de la chica, que parecía estar en otro mundo. Ese lugar era sumamente chico, aunque en un costado tenia un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la calle y que dejaba pasar la luz calida del sol.

-Chicos, ella es la nueva alumna, Noodle Niccals –y si, había tenido que adoptar el apellido de Murdoc, ya que el se había presentado como su padre. Los adolescentes de la misma edad que ella no tardaron en soltar carcajadas- ¡Silencio! –rugió la profesora- mira ve a sentarte allá ¿Ves? –le señalo un asiento junto a la ventana, la chica asintió y con algo de temor se dirigió a su asiento.

-Bienvenida, ignóralos –le susurro un chico a su costado. Noodle lo observo, tenia ojos sumamente marrones, al igual que su cabello, parecía de su edad, bueno, todos ahí eran de su edad en realidad, tenia una sonrisa algo familiar...- soy Tom.

-Gracias –fue lo único que atino a decir, el chico le sonrío y luego voltio hacia delante.

-Les decía que los polinomios...

Miro hacia la ventana y bufo con desgano. Ahora que lo pensaba su vida siempre cambiaba radicalmente por algo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a congeniar los ensayos, los recitales, etc, etc, con la escuela? Los adultos solo existían para joderle la vida a uno y para nada más.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos salieron corriendo rápidamente, incluida nuestra guitarrista favorita. Salio al patio sola, pero degusto con mucha alegría los platos que Russel había preparado para ella con mucho cariño. Antes de que terminara un grupo de chicas se le acerco, tenían miradas cómplices en su rostro y Noodle supo al instante que solo eran una manada de zorras que querían molestarla, aun así no supo por que se sintió intimidada.

-Aloo –salto una morocha, quien según Noodle era la líder- ¿Así que eres la guitarrista de Gorillaz? Creí que era más bonita.

-¡Sue! ¡No seas tan ruda con ella! –salto otra, la mujercita apretó sus puños.

-Tengo hambre –salto otra, y Sue, o como se llamara, le arrebato el sándwich que tenia en la mano y se lo entrego a su amiga.

-¡Oye! –se quejo incorporándose, pero fue empujada brutamente cayendo de seco al piso.

-Escucha retrasada –hablo con una sonrisa zorruna- aquí mandamos nosotras, así que ni se te ocurra desafiarnos, o ya veras –todas rieron- podemos ser muy crueles cuando lo queremos.

-¡Devuélveme mi...! –insistió Noodle.

-¿No escuchaste zorra? –la sujeto del cuello de su remera, para luego pegarle una cachetada- vamos chicas, me aburro, creí que íbamos a hacer algo productivo –dicho eso se fue, seguida del resto dejando a la chica con un nudo en la garganta y con un gran dolor en la mejilla.

Era increíblemente irónico. Podía hacerle frente al gobierno japonés o a Murdoc, pero no a un par de chicas que se creían las diosas del olimpo. No volvió a las clases después de eso, se quedo bajo la sombra del árbol, sujetando sus rodillas y enterrando su cabeza en ellas, hasta que se hiciera de noche, o hasta que alguien notara su ausencia.

-Nods... –escucho, inmediatamente levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un 2D preocupado.

-2D... ¿Como sabias que estaba acá? –pregunto forzando su voz para que saliera lo mas normal posible.

-Bueno, cuando vi que no salías solo...lo supuse.

-¿Salir? –pregunto confundida- ¿Salir de donde? -2D río.

-Ya es la hora de irse, y llegue temprano para pasarte a buscar, pero no salías.

-Ah...

-¿Paso algo malo? –se sentó junto a ella, al ver que le hacia un espacio.

-No...no... –hundió su cabeza otra vez- bueno, si.

-¿Y quieres contarme? –le pregunto amablemente, como siempre lo hacia- si no quieres lo dejam... –no pudo terminar, para sorpresa y nerviosismo del hombre, la mujercita lo abrazo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Noodle se sintió protegida, tranquila. 2D sintió que algo mojado y frío caía sobre su hombro y entonces lo supo. La chica estaba llorando.

-Gomen nasai... –escucho- arigatô gozaimasu...

-Ah...eso, no entendí nada –Noodle lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse- supongo que tendría que decir...eh...

- Dô itashimashite –volvió a hablar, y volvió a reír al verlo con esa cara- de nada.

-¿De nada?

-Si.

-Nods, perdón, pero no estoy entendiendo nada –le confeso algo colorado.

-Te pedí disculpas, gomen nasai, y luego te agradecí, arigatô gozaimasu, y después –explico- te dije como se dice de nada, dô itashimashite.

-Ah...esteee...arig...arigat...eh...

-¡Arigatô! –exclamo muerta de la risa al ver como intentaba agradecerle en su idioma.

Y sin querer darse cuenta, 2D se perdió en su risa, era tan bonita cuando se reía. En realidad era bonita a todas horas, hasta cuando recién se levantaba de la cama. Le traía ternura verla con todos los pelos revueltos y con esa cara de pocos amigos. Después de eso, estuvieron hablando un buen rato de pavadas, evitando el tema de por que Noodle se había puesto a llorar. Pasaron las horas y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era emprendieron el viaje hacia su casa, si es que se lo podría llamar casa. El vocalista no tenía muchas ganas de llegar, sabia que iban a matarlo por traer a la princesa tan tarde.

-2D...

-¿Si?

-Lo de hoy –comenzó a hablar- unas chicas se robaron mi comida y me golpearon.

-¿Te golpearon? ¿En donde? ¿Estas bien? –tantas preguntas juntas y dichas tan rápido hizo que la chica volviera a reír, para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos, o lo que fueran.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo fue una cachetada, pero no volverá a pasar –su voz se había vuelto algo sombría- ah, por favor, no se lo cuentes ni a Muds ni a Russ.

-Pero...

-Por favor –pidió.

-Esta bien –era muy fácil convencerlo- pero promete que me contaras todo lo que te sucede.

-¡Wakarimashita! –grito alegre- ¡Entendido! –tradujo.

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN? –escucharon, 2D no pudo evitar saltar del susto detrás de Noodle, quien lo miro primero para luego mirar al responsable de dicho grito, creyó que iba a ser el satanista, pero irónicamente se equivoco.

-Nos quedamos hablando, perdón, fue mi culpa, no volverá a pasar –expreso de lo mas tranquila.

-¿Hablando? –se calmo de la nada el neoyorquino. Ambos asintieron.

-Les conviene que solo sea eso lo que estaban haciendo –hablo una voz aun mas tenebrosa que lo normal, 2D aterrado, agarro el brazo de Noodle.

-¡Murdoc! –le grito enojada- ¡Esas cosas solo las haces tu!

-Mejor así, bien gordito –volvió a su tono normal- ¿Y la cena? Me muero de hambre y hoy no cuento de mucho tiempo.

-¿Y a donde va el señor? –le pregunto irónicamente.

-Por ahí –se encogió de hombros.

-M-mods... –hablo 2D, el hombre le clavo la mirada- hoy va a ser noche de tormenta, no es bueno qu...

-¿Te pedí tu opinión face-ache?

-¡¿Noche de tormenta? –se altero Noodle, todos la miraron cosa que hizo ponerla colorada- digo, digo...nada, olvídenlo.

Y no se dijo mas nada, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Bueno, no todos, como lo había dicho, después de fumarse unos cuantos cigarrillos y tomarse dos cervezas Murdoc salio en el jeep a quien sabia donde. Noodle, por otra parte, estaba aterrada, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero le tenía miedo a las tormentas. No se confundan, no esas tormentitas de porquería que se ven todos lo días, no, pero si aquellas que eran eléctricas y muy ruidosas, le daba la sensación que de la nada iban a aparecer ninjas del gobierno japonés y aprovechando la situación, secuestrarla. Era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levanto de su cama y salio al pasillo para ir al cuarto de Russel, y cuando quiso abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada ¡Era cierto! Desde lo que había pasado con los zombies Russel dormía con la puerta cerrada y bajo llave. Podría tirarla abajo si lo quisiera pero no, iba a ser mucho escándalo. ¿Quién le quedaba? Murdoc no estaba...bueno aunque estuviera ni loca se metería en la cama con el ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? La tormenta la ponía nerviosa. ¡No quería! ¡No quería estar así! Ok. Le quedaba alguien mas, 2D. Tomo aire y se encamino hasta su cuarto, afortunadamente pudo ver que la puerta estaba semi-abierta y que había luz, quizá estuviera despierto.

-¿2D? –llamo asomándose.

-¡Nods! –grito algo alterado por el susto, se encontraba leyendo un letra que Murdoc le había dado, sus palabras habían sido claras "si no te la sabes para mañana, considérate muerto", no podía haber sido mas claro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esteem...yo... –se quedo muda y pálida el escuchar un trueno, que hizo que toda la casa temblara.

-¡Ah! –dijo al aire el vocalista, como si hubiera ganado algo- le tienes miedo a las tormentas –Noodle asintió temblorosa- y...¿Quieres dormir aquí? –Noodle volvió a asentir.

-Olvídalo –le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos- fue una locura, lo se.

-¡No, no! ¡No es eso! –explico rápido- por mi no hay problema Nods, pero... Muds es el problema –confeso.

-Ah... ¿Y si cerramos la puerta con llave y mañana me levanto temprano? Además seguro que va a llegar con una borrachera.

-Esta bien –le dijo feliz y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a la chica. Con algo de temor, antes de ir a la cama, cerro la puerta y dejo la llave en una mesa.

-Perdón por todo –le dijo ya en la cama, bajando la cabeza.

-No importa, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, que descanses.

-Gracias, igual tu –y le dio un beso en la frente antes de por fin, dormir tranquila.

Una hora paso desde que Noodle había aparecido de la nada en su cuarto para pedirle, por favor, si la dejaba dormir con el. Parecía un sueño más que la vida real. Por suerte ya se había aprendido toda la letra, no era mucho y parecía divertida. Se iba a tomar unas pastillas para su dolor de cabeza pero se dio cuenta, que, milagrosamente no le dolía ¿Acaso se debía a la nueva compañía? Dejo la letra a un lado y apago la luz, se recostó dándole la espalda a la chica, no era que le molestara, pero por las dudas, después de todo era un hombre y ella una mujer ¿No? No iba a salir vivo de esa, pero valía la pena.

Un rayo ilumino la habitación por unos segundos, de golpe, despertando a la mujercita que se incorporo de golpe. 2D giro su cuerpo, todavía no se había dormido, y la miro preocupado.

-Nods...

-¡Primero la maldita escuela y ahora esto! –se quejo agarrandose la cabeza- ¿Ahora que? ¿Helicópteros del gobierno japonés?

-Tranquila –le dijo incorporándose también.

-No, no, no quiero estar tranquila, no puedo estarlo 2D –le confeso.

El hombre hizo una mueca de estar pensado. Haber, según la lógica de 2D ellos se atraían mutuamente, bueno, "se atraían", pero era cierto, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se decían cosas que el resto no sabia, se acompañaban en los momentos mas difíciles, vivían cantando juntos, haciendo travesuras como dos niños pequeños, y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Y había algo que solo contaba del lado del hombre, Noodle le había hecho olvidar a algo, o mas bien a alguien muy desagradable, quien había hecho su vida un poco miserable, le había hecho olvidar a Paula Cracker, ya ni se acordaba quien era ella siquiera.

Además últimamente venia sintiendo cosas raras cuando estaba cerca de ella. Nerviosismo, ganas de abrazarla de golpe, mariposas en el estomago, suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

-Nods... –la llamo, la chica se dio vuelta, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni de hacer nada mas que abrir los ojos tan grande como su cráneo se lo permitió.

¿Por qué? 2D la había besado, Noodle estaba con una cara de ¿WTF?, hasta que poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el beso, su primer beso. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Tenia que ser un sueño, si, eso no podía ser real. Siempre había sentido una atracción hacia su mejor amigo a medida que fue creciendo, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, después de todo el hombre era bastante más grande que ella. Pero...¡Si tenia unas ganas terribles de gritar lo feliz que se sentía!

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose, 2D estaba terriblemente colorado y apenado. Aunque mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica le había correspondido, ahora si se podía morir en paz. Noodle no espero a que hubieran palabras, no las necesitaba, se lanzo en sus brazos y lo beso mas profundamente que la ultima vez. En esos momentos, eran las personas más felices del mundo.

-Nods...yo...

-No digas nada –lo callo poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios- ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? -2D asintió y se acostaron, pero esta vez no de espaldas, si que el hombre la tomo por la cintura y se pego bien a su cuerpo, Noodle abrazo su brazo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, la tormenta no era mas que un murmullo.

-Ai shiteru 2D... –susurro la japonesa.

-Ai shiteru también Nods supongo... –Noodle río.

No quería muchas cosas, no quería ir a la escuela, no quería escuchar reproches, no quería que el gobierno japonés la matara, pero en esos instantes lo que más deseaba, lo que mas quería, era pasar el resto de la noche con el. Le importaba muy poco lo que el resto pensara, y no permitiría que Murdoc le tocara un pelo a su cantante favorito. Por la mañana se armaría un gran escándalo.

Pero los mas importante de todo, lo _quería_ a el y el la _quería _a ella...

NOTAS: Oke, espero desde ya que les alla gustado mucho. Disculpen si la caracterizacion de los personajes no me salio muy bien pero, en fin, es lo que hay. Si no les gusta no se que decirles XD. Estemm, no tengo mucho para decir, les agradesco ya el hecho de que lo lean y ya que se tomaron esa molestia podrian dejar un review eh? Si no les cuesta nada! Asi sabre si sigo haciendo fics sobre esta pareja o me retiro definitivamente. Bueno mi idea no era exactamente esta, planeaba poner mas cosas, pero si no se iba a hacer muy pesada y aburrida asi que la termine ahi, creo que me quedo algo vacio. Bueno dejo de molestarlos asi dejan su opinion. Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
